Join Requests
You want to join one of our Clans or Tribes? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cat's name, rank, personality, appearance, history, and their family! Good luck, and have fun! You may join with Kittypets, DarkClan, ScorchClan, FlameClan, Loners & Rogues, Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes and Tribe Of Falling Stars cats on this page. FlameClan queen and kit positions are closed at this time. Archives'': 1, 2, 3, 4 ' ---- Flowerpaw :Flowerpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Approx. 9 moons old. New Apprentice. Recently named. ::Clan: FlameClan. Mentor is Shadowclaw. ::Personality: Lots of phobias. Practically scared of everything. Jumpy. Cautious. Quiet. Will be an apprentice for nearly a year and a half because of her fears, in addition to being apprenticed nearly 3 moons late, similar to Ravenpaw from the books. Her mentor will most likely end up being one of her parents, until they are killed off, and then she will be apprenticed to another warrior, who will be much more strict with her. Her siblings will deny their relationship to her (again, similar to characters from the books). She will never attend a Gathering. At some point, she will snap, turning into one of those psycho serial killers like the ones you would see on Law & Order, CSI, NCIS, or shows like that. She will never be able to make good friends, often scaring the ones she has made away. :::Known Phobias: anablephobia (fear of looking up; will be scared of starclan, and anything in the sky; hearing the leader’s name will terrify her), anthophobia (fear of flowers; her name will scare her a bit), astrophobia (the fear of thunder and lightning), philophobia (fear of love), gerascophobia (fear of aging/growing old), gerontophobia (fear of the elderly), necrophobia (fear of death), decidophobia (fear of making decisions), gelotophobia (fear of being laughed at), glossophobia (fear of public speaking) 18:05, 11/25/2015 The poor soul D: Accepted. 18:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Diesel :Diesel is a sorrel somali tomcat. ::Faction: Loner. Will join DarkClan like, next month. ::Personality/History: jerk, self-centered, quick thinker, logical thinker, leader, not follower, stubborn, kind to kits, sometimes apprentices, and those he deems worthy. Finds the Warrior Code to be an ideal way of life, but not interested in joining ScorchClan or FlameClan; DarkClan does seem appealing to him. He lives as a loner, seeing as he respects the warrior code and the Clans themselves. Some may say he is a rogue because of his personality. He has often thought of what his warrior name would be if he joined SC or FC, and decided he likes Rowanstorm. 03:08, 11/26/2015 Leopardclaw :Leopardclaw is an amber eyed, leopard printed she-cat. :Clan - ScorchClan warrior :Personality - She is strong willed and somewhat short tempered, though loyal and trusting of friends. Does not take betrayal well, and is not good at sharing her feelings. Nevertheless her friends can tell she cares. Quick to launch into an argument, and willing to challenge authority though also respects them and would not outright deny a command - though would have no issue stating her opinions on it. 11:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Both of the above are accepted. I could even learn how to LOVE 12:19, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelkit :Names: Sorrelkit/paw/heart :Description: dark tortoiseshell molly :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back :Family: None (Deceased) :Rank:Kit (Maybe possibly a future leader?) :Clan:ScorchClan (may switch to flame as a warrior) — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 16:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Future leader isn't a guarantee, they'll be selected by the current/future deputy. Gryffindor 16:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sootface :Names: Sootface :Description: dark tortoiseshell molly of Maine Coon descent as well as Somali :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back, knows her herbs :Family: None (Deceased) :Rank: Temporary Deputy :Clan: FlameClan (switch to a warrior when leader comes back) — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 16:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk will be back as deputy very soon, so just a warrior please. Accepted. I could even learn how to LOVE 17:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) He cannot be temporary deputy. Copperdusk is assuming that role while the leader is gone, I'm sorry. He can definitely be a warrior, though. Gryffindor 17:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Beekit :Names: Beekit/paw/claw :Description:ginger tabby and white tom :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back, hates herbs :Family: Redclaw (soon to be adopted) :Rank: Kit :Clan: FlameClan — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted <3 17:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Uh. Denied due to our kit-crisis. It also says FlameClan kit positions are closed at the top. He can join another Clan, though. Gryffindor 17:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It's all part of a plot and I did have a kit position before i went inactive a bit ago and took my kit off.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Kit positions were closed before now, as well. They've been closed for a while. If you can show me the joining request for the kit previously, I'll consider it. Gryffindor 17:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) His name was Stark.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I can't find a request, but I do remember. If so, there's no need to join with him twice. Gryffindor 17:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) So he can join?— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I feel as though he is already accepted. But, sure. Gryffindor 17:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconflight :Names: Falconflight :Description: Blue-gray tabby and white tom with turquoise eyes :Personality: Rather quiet and shy, hard-working, very determined to reach his goals :Family: None (Father deceased, mother unknown) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 20:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Please add him to the ScorchClan page. Gryffindor 20:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) River that Reflects the Moon Name: River that Reflects the Moon (River) Description: Long furred gray, black, and white maine coon with yellow eyes Personality: Kind, sassy, quiet, loyal, headstrong Family: Unknown Rank: Warrior/Solider Tribe: Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes --Bluestar340 Accepted. Gryffindor 23:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Angus :Names: Angus :Description: black tom of Oriental ancestry :Personality: No Idea currently :Family: None (deceased) :Rank: Spike :Clan: DarkClan have big plans for this dude.— Ryewhisker 20:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Aceepted. 21:02, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Killian :Names: Killian :Description: black tom with little to no white and blue eyes :Character: ruthless, will someday be softened up by his future mate (Emma) - yet another bases of a character from a tv show) :Family: None yet. —User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 15:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing FlameClan Description - Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes and a fluffy tail Character - Sort spoken, Furiously protective of Clan - especially kits - wants to be a queen, but was heartbroken by a loner who killed her two kits. Rank - Warrior Accepted. 00:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Snowdapple (lol so original) FlameClan Description - snow-white she-cat with gentle gray dapples on her face and bright blue eyes. Has a black spot over her nose (not on her nose, but above it on her muzzle) age - 12 moons Character - energetic and bouncy, she loves to play jokes, but doesn't know some jokes actually hurt others, and immediately feels sorry for it. Fiercely protective of warrior code and clan, and would do anything for any of her friends. does want kits some day, but not until everything has been peaceful for a while. A bit of back story - She was born a rogue to her mother and father. shortly after her father was killed trying to protect her and her mother and one other sibling (tom). a few moons later, mother got sick and couldnt feed them, so they tried hunting for her, but brother was killed by a fox as they hunted, Snowdapple (then named Flurry) hurried back to her mother to find that she was killed by the sickness. She ran away and was quickly taken in by FlameClan, as no kit was to be left alone. Rank - Warrior if I could? 00:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, nice detail :P 'course you can be a warrior. Keep in mind that we've got a kit-crisis in FlameClan right now, so she might not be a queen for a while. Gryfflepuff 00:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernflight one oc lmao Desc.- silver and white tabby maine coon she-cat. easily one of the largest cats in the clan. Personality- pretty chill most of the time, smart, leader, not follower, independent, can be unpredicable, somtimes passive-agressive when she gets hella frustrated, needs to be in control if shes working in a group or she'll get too stressed out. History: hella depression, anxiety. grew up in the clan to two other cats with maine coon ansestry. has dream of being deputy someday (wont happen ever), just to show off her size to the other clans in more of a spotlight. she's basically a turd. Clan: ScorchClan. 01:04, 12/4/2015 Approved. Gryfflepuff 01:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Poppypaw Description - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Clan: ScorchClan Personality - Excited, funny, jumpy, happy -- Moss Approved, but again, please sign with your signature. 03:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Dawnfeather Description - White she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes. Clan - ScorchClan Personality - Quiet, Kind, Innocent Rank - Queen ScorchClan can take queens, right? -- Moss Yeah, ScorchClan needs some queens, the kit supply is a little dry. Accepted. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 23:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hailstorm and Heronclaw :Name: Hailstorm :Description: grey and white spotted tabby molly with green eyes :Personality: bold, brave, not afraid to take risks, sometimes can be called a daredevil because of it. She's determined to become deputy (which won't happen but she really wants to achieve it), so she goes above and beyond with her warrior duties, but at the same time, she wants to have kits and be a good mother to them. She's also gay. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Name: Heronclaw :Description: grey and white classic tabby tom with blue eyes :Personality: extremely sarcastic which can come off as rude a lot of the time, sometimes mean in general, but determined, hardworking, and confident in his abilities. He's a softie underneath his hard outer shell, but it'd take a really special cat to break it and steal his heart. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 02:11, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Accepted, you can add them to the ScorchClan page, or I could do it for you. Gryfflepuff 02:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Snakeclaw & Crowfoot ::lol so I've decided i'm going to ignore most of my other character requests and just keep these guys and + eelheart. :Name: Snakeclaw :Description: brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. :Personality: he has a tough outer-shell. some say he doesn't know what soft is. But he isn't rude or anything, he just doesn't show much heart. he does but he doesn't like showing it just anybody. only those that he can trust. He's pretty selfless as well, often lending a helping paw. This comes from his past as a loner. Formerly known as Max. :Family: Jessie (deceased; former mate), Sprogg (deceased; son) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: FlameClan :Name: Crowfoot :Description: black she-cat with a stumpy tail and green eyes :Personality: a neutral character. She doesn’t side very often, and is seen to be a voice of reason. The black she-cat also is pretty calm and outgoing, not one to stand down. But instead one to stand up for herself or Snakeclaw. She just doesn’t take crap from anyone. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: FlameClan — beau I am the one. 21:12 Sat Dec 5 Accepted. You may add them to the Clan page. 21:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (I feel like I need a ScorchClan cat.) Splashlight :Name: Splashlight :Desription: Gray and white tom with green eyes and a droopy ear :Personality: normally calm, doesn't go looking for fights :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Family: Mother: Kitewing, Father:Broadpelt, Sister: Quickleaf Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:16, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved. Remember not to add pages for his fam until you've requested them! 02:18, 12/6/2015 Applecloud :Name: Applecloud :Description: flame point Siamese she-cat :Personality: hella chill, really calm almost all the time, though she shows her anger via passive aggressiveness, thinks being leader is for squares, she's also hella gay. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 03:40, 12/7/2015 Approved. Garnetpaw :Name: Garnetpaw :Description: chocolate tortoisehell she-cat :Personality: Bitter, Hates Most Toms, Can be nice but chooses not too :Family: None :Rank: Apprentice :Clan: FlameClan Can Somebody Mentor her?— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:05, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Approved. If you'd like, Stormfrost could be her mentor. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Apple :Name: Apple :Description: solid brown molly :Personality: Not Decidied :Family: None :Rank: Kit :Clan: DarkClan — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:12, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hasina :Name: Hasina :Description: calico molly with pale green eyes. :Personality: As she grows, she'll be that calm and collected cat that is eerie to be around. She moves and talks with precision and doesn't like making mistakes. Eventually she'll be cold-blooded af. :Family: Unknown :Rank: Kit :DarkClan — beau I am the one. 22:03 Mon Dec 7 Accepted. she sounds gr8 I can't wait 22:04, 12/7/2015 Finchsong :Name: Finchsong :Description: Yellow-orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes :Personality: A little bit in over her head and quick to fight, but she's pretty relaxed around cats she knows well. :Family: Unknown :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 23:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Welcome to the Wikia! ^.^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Moon-Moon (Moon) :Name: Moon-Moon :Description: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes :Personality: no idea :Family: Unknown :Rank: none :Clan: loner i was dared to make this babe— Ryewhisker 15:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. 11:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart Appearance:small ginger she-cat with blue eyes Sister:Shadow(rouge, living) Rank:Warrior Personality:Very kind, but when she gets mad, she's MAD. Clan:FlameClan Is this ok?GoWarriors639 (talk) 11:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC)GoWarriors639 Accepted. You can add her in and make her page. 11:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadow (Ro) Appearance: pure black she-cat Sister: Rowanheart (FlameClan, living) Rank:Rogue Personality: Murderer, evil, rude, snappy Clan: none, formerly FlameClan Rowanheart's sister.-Lightning Redfeather Appearance: Ginger she-cat with green eyes Clan: FlameClan Rank: Warrior Personality: Sassy, headstrong, unforgiving Moss 23:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Both of the above are accepted I could even learn how to LOVE 23:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Reedfeather & Kestrelface :Reedfeather ::Appearance: cream and gray ticked tabby molly ::Clan: ScorchClan ::Rank:Warrior ::Character: kind, gentle, stern, can be rude, arrogant at times :Kestrelface ::Appearance: brown Savannah-Bengal mix molly ::Clan: ScorchClan ::Rank: Warrior ::Character: mothering, hates fighting, outspoken — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet Sky of Setting Sun, Dash of Snow Hare, & Rain From Dark Storm :Scarlet ::Apprearance: tortoriseshell molly with deep amber eyes ::Rank:Kit ::Tribe: Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes ::Character: Feisty, Rude, Know-it-all, a little annoying, talkactive :Dash ::Apprearance: smokey gray tabby tom with white paws, muzzle and chest ::Tribe: Same as Scarlet ::Rank: Kit ::Character: Pushy, a bundle of energy, acts stupid, talkactive :Rain ::Appearance: smoke tabby tom with blue eyes ::Tribe: Same as Scar and Dash ::Rank: Kit ::Character: Quiet, loyal, brave, know-it-all, stubborn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) All are accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Strike Appearance:Black tom, with green eyes Clan:DarkClan Rank:trainee Character:Thinks before acting, follows the rule somewhat well, know-it-all and bratty Also, I would like to apologize for my inactiveness here, and that I never roleplayed much, I was very busy at the time, but I am less busy now and will be active. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. Accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Shimmertail Clan:ScorchClan Rank:Warrior Personality:Very ambitious, stubborn, cruel, vicious Appearance:She-cat with ice blue eyes Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Silver Moon Of Darkest Night TOEV Queen Beautiful silver tabby Kind, Stubborn, Patient, Loyal Seems as though you're bringing back Silver Moon That Rises Slowly! You'll have to ask Whiskers if she wants a character of this name and description to be in there, because this one seems almost like you've based it all on the above's facts to me :o I'm sorry Moss, but I think this one will be up to Whiskers. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 11:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What?... Oh sorry, i didn't mean to! Moss 12:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, it's okay, I've contacted Whiskers about this already. In truth, I think it'd be better for her to look at this and approve it, not me. She may or may not want a character of these qualitites, but that's her opinion, and I respect that. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 12:28, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, would you mind changing her a bit, particularly the name? You could change Silver to Platinum, which actually sounds quite pretty. 15:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Blood of Roaring Tiger Alliance ~ Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes Rank ~ Softpaw Gender ~ Male Appearance ~ A longhaired sunset-red tom with very dark brown markings on his face and fur. He has a white muzzle and throat. His eyes are a greenish gold color. Personality ~ Curious, Easily Excited, Bouncy, always wanting to know about this or that. He's very flighty and can be distracted by pretty much anything, from a feather on the wind to a rustle in the bushes. He asks nonstop questions. If he were in a fight with a fox, they say, he would talk it to death! Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 20:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:13, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberheart Scorch clan Male Warrior Ginger tom Accepted. Please remember to sign four tildes next time! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 05:20, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Copper Dawn In Morning Sky ToEV Warrior Female Small, pretty, ginger she-cat with soft fur and bright eyes Moss 09:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Accepted Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelsong Rank: Queen in FlameClan Family: Brother:Lightningstrike Unknown Mate:Unknown name, former History: Sorrelsong lived a normal life with her brother, Lightningstrike. One day she was walking near some catnip and saw a random tom. The catnip took hold of him(not Sorrelsong), and they mated despite Sorrelsong trying to get free. Appearance: Extremely pretty calico with bright amber eyes Personality Has been a little nervous and shy since someone raped her, but is mostly cheerful. Is this good? �� Lightning�� (talk) 18:34, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I am not an admin, and I cannot make a decision, but I know that FC is not acctepting queens. Floria Tosca 01:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, FC isn't approving queens or kits rn, as we have enough. She can be a warrior, though. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 01:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll make her a warrior! �� Lightning�� (talk) 15:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorrelsong Jay that Flies with Eagles Name: Jay that Flies with Eagles Description: grey tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white tipped tail Character: kind, caring, always doing things for others though sometimes struggles with painful, achey joints. This however does not stop her from being a good hunter. Rank: Sharpclaw Clan: The Falling Stars (if I'm not allowed another cat yet, can I put her on hold and have her later?) 13:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) You're good, and accepted! She sounds interesting to roleplay with. Go ahead and add her in to the allegiance. Lost souls in reverie 15:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ravenpaw :Name: Ravenpaw/Ravencloud :Appearance: black Maine Coon molly with yellowing amber eyes :Character: snappy, cranky, hates most everyone, infertile, loves fighting and hunting, dislikes water :Fam: Loonstorm (Mate) :Clan: ScorchClan :Other: When finds out she's infertile begins stealingother clan kits — Ryewhisker 16:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Haha, you got that from WITF xD Accepted. Though, I think she'll have to be a Warrior. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 17:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Wait. Which Clan is she in? She can't be accepted if we don't know her Clan. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Dust Name: Dust formerly Duststorm Age: 2 years old Appearance: Brown, white, and black norwegian forest cat with cold yellow eyes. Clan: Formerly of ScorchClan now a rogue Personality: Rude, evil, cold-hearted, hateful, proud. Other: He was kicked out of ScorchClan because of his parents who are now dead. --Bluestar340 Accepted, sounds interesting! If you want to make the parents, make sure to request them first. Lost souls in reverie 22:26, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Shadow that Swallows Mountains :Name: Shadow that Swallows Mountains :Desc: Chocolate smoke tom with amber eyes. :Clan: Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes; Formerly a loner. :Personality: Character wise, he is a blunt a-hole. Diablo has a terrible attitude towards life itself. He also thinks he is the best thing to ever happen to those he meets. He also comes off as a real douche bag, and seemingly doesn't care about anyone unless they can make him better off in the world. (Sorry if this cusses; copied and pasted it from his actual bio). :Rank: Soldier :: 06:31 Thu Jan 7 Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Bramblingstorm, Sloeface, Poplartail, and Whinchatstorm ::Bramblingflower :Appearance: tortoiseshell tabby she-cat :Character: hard working, complex, dislikes most cats ex cept friends and fam :Family: Twiteface (mother), Skippertail (father), Sloeface (mate) :Rank: Queen :Clan: ScorchClan :Other: Friends: Poplartail and Whinchatstorm ::Sloeface :Appearance: smoke black tom :Character: easily angered, thinks his mate is uptight sometimes :Family: Bramblingflower (mate), Poplartail (brother) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Other: Friends: Whinchatstorm ::Poplartail :Appearance: black and white tom :Character: opposite of Sloeface, hard to anger, always eager to train apprentices, usually the first to be given an apprentice, leader-lik :Family: Sloeface (brother), Bramblingstorm (sister-in-code) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Other: Friends: Bramblingstorm and Whinchatstorm ::Whinchatstorm :Appearance: brown and white tabby she-cat :Character: easily frustrated, good leader, always eager to help, loves kits :Family: None :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Other: Friends: Bramblingstorm, Sloeface, and Poplartail Sweet children of mine — Ryewhisker 20:22, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps you could expand on 'good leader' or 'leader-like', which are very broad terms. Other than that, I'm going to accept this, but I'm going to recommend you wait until after the storm to roleplay them. I'm not forcing you, so you can ignore me if you want. Lost souls in reverie 23:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Erm, please move this to the Clan talk page. This page is no longer needed. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:42, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine Queen! FlameClan (Nightshade <3) Loyal, stubborn Floria Tosca 22:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Wavesong Name: Wavesong Description: Calico she-cat with sea-blue eyes Character: Wavesong is a very caring but stubborn she-cat. She likes to fight - and everything to do with fighting - but she gets angry easily, which gets her into a lot of trouble. She tends to be sarcastic, and pessimistic, but she'll fight for her friends with her life. Rank: Warrior Clan: ScorchClan [[User talk:Seabreeze123|"emma. i said what i said because - sometimes i think i asked you to be my parabatai because i wanted you to be tied to me."]] Accepted, but please remember that all requests are made on the Clan's talk page, not here. 21:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Rainy Desc: Gray and white she-cat with a blue collar. Character: '''Kind but also annoying at times. Doesn't like challenges. '''Family: '''Silverstorm, Blossomheart, Shadowpaw, Sweetpaw, Jaguarclaw (I'm kinda making a large family with most of my cats) '''Rank: '''Kittypet X3 '''History: Was once a member of ScorchClan, by the name of Rainheart, but left and became a kittypet after thinking Clan life was too challenging. -Attack cat Accepted, but please put this request on the group's talkpage next time -- 11:57, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Joining